


Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Kidnapped by Vena

by Kinkystuff420



Series: Nybras' Den of Deviancy [1]
Category: Monstergirls - Fandom
Genre: Arachne - Freeform, Arachne Bondage, Blood Drinking, Drugging, F/M, Fdom, Hungry Spooder, Kidnapping, Rape, Snuff, blowjob, f4m - Freeform, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkystuff420/pseuds/Kinkystuff420
Relationships: Vena/Listener
Series: Nybras' Den of Deviancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100570
Kudos: 1





	Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Kidnapped by Vena

[F4M] Nybras' Den of Deviancy: Kidnapped by Vena [Fdom] [Rape] Technically [Snuff] but you are resurrected in part 2! [Arachne] [Blowjob] [Kidnapping] [Tied Up] by webs so [Arachne Bondage]? [Blood Drinking] [Drugging] with venom [Hungry Spooder] possibly a [Series]?

By: u/Kinkystuff420

Formatting notes: (Actions, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)} / 

[City ambiance _, people talking, music, etc. gradually fading away as the listener walks down an alley. Can hear footsteps as they walk ]_

_Hello human._

_[Footsteps change to a run, laughing.]_

_I love it when they run!_

_(Runs for a few seconds before running into her web)  
[Some web/rope straining sounds]_

_Hahaha, well that was easy. I really chose well this time._

_[More web sounds as they struggle]_

_You seem surprised, you know I'm an Arachne right?_

_This alley is so perfect for trapping people._

_I'm a little disappointed you didn't think of that when you ran though. You're going to need to be harder to catch than this to make our clients happy._

_[Web struggling, more straining sounds]_

_Mmmmm struggle more, I love it._

_You look confused._

_I would explain, but we need to get underground before someone notices us, it is illegal for us monsters to act out like this in public after all._

_Let me just wrap you up and tie you to my abdomen so we can get out of here._

_Shhhhh shhhhh shhhhh, don't scream._

_(Grabs mouth and covers it.)_

_(A bit agitated and struggling keeping their mouth covered, maybe grunting and/or growling at them)_

_If you scream somebody might notice us, and that would make my boss very unhappy._

_(Continues screaming)_

_I'll have to teach you your first lesson early then._

_(She stabs him in the chest with one of her hand claws)  
[Fleshy stabbing noise _]__

__Oh yes, this is the price of disobedience. Mmmmm, you feel so good inside. Let's feel around a bit._ _

__(Moves her claw around in them)  
[More fleshy sfx]_ _

__There we go, does it hurt when I move my claw in you?_ _

__Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear your answer._ _

__(Takes claw out)  
[lil’ bit more fleshy sfx]_ _

__Mmmmm, you know, the more you struggle and scream, the more delicious you look. You really should stop or I might not be able to control myself._ _

__Unless, would you prefer that? Being my little snack?_ _

__(Listener says no)_ _

__I thought not._ _

__(Angrily)_ _

__Now stay quiet._ _

__That's better, now let's wrap that mouth up just in case you do something stupid again._ _

__(Wraps up listeners head)  
[Close touching and stretching sounds for webs.]_ _

__There we go, I'll allow you to speak once we are underground. For now, let's finish wrapping you up._ _

__(Starts wrapping up listeners body)  
[More wrapping sfx]_ _

__Heh, don't squirm, those are just my legs wrapping you up. I won't hurt you unless I need to. Shhh, just relax and enjoy my soft silk._ _

__(Continues struggling )_ _

__Hmmm, it seems like I didn't convince you. Here let me help you calm down. I'll just tilt your head back and..._ _

__(Bites neck, and injects some venom)  
[Biting sfx, a bit wet and chewy for a few seconds as she injects her venom]_ _

__

__There we go, now you're calming down. That's it, just let my venom do it's work._ _

__It's getting hard to move now isn't it? Can you feel it spreading out, that warm feeling overtaking your body, but heightening your senses?_ _

__There we go, completely limp now, like my little puppet._ _

__[Small laugh]_ _

__[Continues wrapping]_ _

__Now we can pick up where we left off._ _

__Mmmmm, your skin is so sensitive now._ _

__Look at your hairs stand on end when I brush your skin with my claw. They can cut through your flesh so easily; do you enjoy being so close to danger?_ _

__Can you feel how soft my silk is? Can you feel how strongly it binds you?_ _

__It keeps you so warm inside it doesn’t it?_ _

__Mmmmm, just like you..._ _

__(About a minute of wrapping them up)  
[More wrapping sfx]_ _

__There we go, all wrapped up and ready to go on my abdomen._ _

__Time to get out of here and bring you to your new home._ _

__(She walks for a few seconds before coming to an entrance to the underground of the city, and descends into the underground.)  
[Some arachne walking noises , opening a door |maybe a kind of old cellar door|, descending in and all city noises fade away completely]_ _

__(Walking a little through underground)  
[Some underground sfx ]_ _

__Now that we're away from prying eyes and ears, I can cut a hole for you to speak._ _

__Not to see though, I don't want you to know where we are in case you try running._ _

__Even though I would enjoy that sooo much..._ _

__(Cuts hole for their mouth)  
[Some cutting sfx ]_ _

__There we go, now your mouth is free._ _

__Judging by your little moans and groans I can see I gave you just enough venom._ _

__Mmmmm, just enough._ _

__(Explaining situation here as she walks)_ _

__What do I want with you?_ _

__Well, you of course._ _

__Yes, you._ _

__[Sniffing them, taking a deep breath]_ _

__Mmmm yes, you are perfect..._ _

__(A bit disoriented from smelling them)_ _

__Huh?_ _

__Am I going to eat you?_ _

__Oh, um...no._ _

__(Back to her senses)_ _

__No, no, I'm not going to eat you._ _

__I don't think that my boss would be very amused, especially not the second time..._ _

__[A bit of subdued laughing]_ _

__Why did I kidnap you?_ _

__Ok first off, kidnapping is a strong word. I like to think of what I do as...repurposing._ _

__Just think of it as a career change._ _

__(Getting a bit lost in her thoughts)_ _

__Mmmm yes, with benefits._ _

__(Snapping back)_ _

__Anyways, as you know the relationship between the human and monster world was not as cooperative as it is now._ _

__Humans would fight us_ _

__(under breath)  
unsuccessfully,_ _

__and we would hunt them and take them as husbands and wives against their will._ _

__Or, just hunt them for...food._ _

__(under breath)  
Mmmm and you would make a nice meal._ _

__(Snaps back again)  
Huh? Oh, nothing. _ _

__Anyways, most monsters are unable to control their carnal desires like humans can, but now we work side by side, building a society together._ _

__Have you ever wondered how that happened?_ _

__Monsters are still the same, with the same desires inside of each of them...including me._ _

__Hahaha, you can't imagine the things I want to do to you._ _

__(Pause)_ _

__Mmmm, so many things._ _

__The answer is: WE don’t cooperate with you humans._ _

__You humans cooperate with US._ _

__You see, after many years of struggling, you gave in to us._ _

__Oh look at your face! It’s adorable!_ _

__Mmmm I could just eat you up._ _

__Oh of course they tell you you won, what better way to control you than with some false sense of superiority?_ _

__You see, humans realized they'd be better off cooperating with us than fighting an impossible battle, one which they were so outmatched in._ _

__So, in return for them agreeing to live alongside us, you humans agreed to allow us to take those of you that we decide would be the most...fun to play with._ _

__After all, we weren’t getting much done with all of the raping and pillaging going on, so it’s really the best for both sides, wouldn’t you agree?_ _

__Oh look at you now, this is my favorite part. I can see it in your eyes, your entire world is falling apart isn’t it? You can’t even think of what to say, just cute little moans from your realization that the entire world you live in is a lie._ _

__[A little laugh]  
(Talking a bit more menacingly now, and closer)_ _

__But I still haven't answered your question have I? Why you?_ _

__Oh yes, that's what they all say. "Why me, why me???"_ _

__[A bit more menacing laugh]_ _

__Well, I have been watching you for a while now before I picked you up, making sure you're a good fit._ _

__I look for how people react to their environment._ _

__Do you remember 2 weeks ago, walking home from work at night?_ _

__You were walking through the park, when suddenly, all of the lights went out._ _

__There you were, frozen in the darkness._ _

__I watched you from nearby, and I played a recording of some wolf growls while rustling a bush._ _

__But what did you do?_ _

__Instead of cowering in fear, or doing something stupid like trying to attack it yourself, you stood still in the darkness, eyes closed and listening for where the sound came from, arms at the ready to defend yourself from an attack you could not possibly hope to survive._ _

__But then the lights came on, and nothing was there._ _

__You carried on home, thinking it must have been your imagination, while I watched, knowing that my boss was right about you._ _

__You are exactly what we are looking for: Someone brave enough to stand and fight, but not to make the first move._ _

__You’re the perfect prey._ _

__[A little laugh]_ _

__Although, I hope in the future you will be harder to catch than you were today. I wouldn't want any of our clients to be disappointed with their hunt._ _

__Hmmmm, maybe you'll have to practice a bit with me._ _

__(Becoming menacing again)_ _

__Mmmmmm, yes I think I'd enjoy some practice VERY much._ _

__And you would be so fun to hunt down wouldn't you?_ _

__Oh, yes, you'd run and run and run, and I'd catch you every time, having my way with you, and then letting you run again, until you realized how pointless running is._ _

__[Another little chuckle]_ _

__(Snaps back)_ _

__Oh, and don’t worry, nobody will be looking for you._ _

__It took a lot of work, actually mostly from humans, but we have gotten very good at making people disappear._ _

__As we speak, your identity is already being erased._ _

__After a few weeks, nobody will even remember who you are._ _

__At least no humans that is._ _

__[A bit more laughing]_ _

__The job is a pretty natural fit for me._ _

__All I do all day is watch, stalk, and hunt my targets._ _

__Well, that and more._ _

__[More laughing]_ _

__(Stops walking)  
[Walking stops]_ _

__(To herself)  
Gah, why...what is happening? Ahhh no, concentrate, the boss is waiting._ _

__(Back to listener)_ _

__What? Nothing, no I didn't say anything._ _

__(Talking to herself, but implied listener can hear)  
Aaaah, I'm so...hungry? _ _

__Crap, I...I didn't think it would happen so quickly...what's different this time?_ _

__No, I can't, I promised her that I...I...wouldn’t...well, maybe...maybe just,,,something quick wouldn't hurt._ _

__(Back to listener, grabs them)_ _

__Yes I think I know just what I'm craving,_ _

__I'll just cut a hole right down here so I can get to your cock._ _

__No no no, don't squirm. You wouldn't want me to nick you down here would you?_ _

__I thought not._ _

__[Some cutting noises]_ _

__There it is, mmmmmm._ _

__Yes I think this is exactly what I'm hungry for._ _

__I just want to test you out so the clients know what to expect._ _

__Do you like the feeling of my hand on your cock?_ _

__My exoskeleton is so hard, but somehow so warm and smooth._ _

__Mmmmm yes you look like you do, let's get you started._ _

__(Starts giving hand job)  
{Optional wet sounds}_ _

__Feels good doesn't it?_ _

__Mmmm look at you, trying to deny it._ _

__Go ahead, keep lying to yourself, you look so delicious when you do._ _

__Oh yes, you're so big now._ _

__Hmmmm, let me get my other hand in here, I want to feel the load you're preparing for me._ _

__Mmmm, yes, you're getting so hot._ _

__Oh no no no no, don't struggle, you wouldn't want one of my claws to slip down here._ _

__That's better. Let me massage your balls, help you get ready to give me everything you have._ _

__There we go._ _

__I wonder, how does it make you feel to have my claws pleasing such a sensitive part of your body?_ _

__Do you like having danger and pleasure intertwined?_ _

__My claws, made to rend flesh like yours, so close to something so precious to you, yet being used to bring you so much pleasure._ _

__Look at you, trying so hard to hold in your screams._ _

__I can see it in your eyes, so conflicted between horror and bliss._ _

__Here, let me help you decide._ _

__(Kisses listener on the mouth)  
[Kissing sounds]_ _

__Mmmm, did that help you make up your mind?_ _

__No?_ _

__Hmmm, well regardless I think you're ready to give me what I really want._ _

__(Starts giving listener a blowjob)  
{Optional wet mouth sounds}  
(Talking between breaths )_ _

__Mmmm you taste so good_ _

__...leaking so much precum, did I squeeze that out?_ _

__Mmmm, you are delicious._ _

__I'll massage you more_ _

__...I want you to give me everything you have._ _

__Hahaha, I can feel you struggle to buck your hips against my web_ _

__...my venom must really be getting to you._ _

__Yes_ _

__...you're throbbing so hard, are you getting close?_ _

__I'll give you another squeeze when you finally explode in me_ _

__...I don't want there to be anything left in you._ _

__There we go_ _

__...almost there_ _

__...oh I can see your eyes rolling back_ _

__...you must be clo…_ _

__(Listener orgasms, cuts her off mid sentence as she takes it down)  
{Optional wet swallowing sounds}_ _

__[Gasping a little ]_ _

__Oh_ _

__...you_ _

__...so much_ _

__...and so_ _

__...delectable._ _

__I've never tasted someone so good._ _

__Let me make sure I got everything._ _

__{Optional wet and licking sounds}_ _

__Mmmmmm_ _

__...you're almost_ _

__...too good._ _

__But_ _

__...but I'm still_ _

__...hungry._ _

__I need more_ _

__...I need to taste more of you._ _

__I need to taste_ _

__...your blood..._ _

__(Menacingly, at this point beginning to give in to her hunger)_ _

__Shhh shhh shhh, no no no stop screaming, it'll just be a taste._ _

__Shhh, let me just bite you on the neck, right...here…_ _

__(Bites neck)  
[Biting and blood sucking for a few seconds ]_ _

__(Stops, surprised)_ _

__I_ _

__...You_ _

__...you taste_ _

__...incredible._ _

__How can you be so..._ _

__[Leans in breathily, smelling them]  
(Really wants to eat them at this point)_ _

__You smell...delicious..._ _

__(Short pause)  
(Fighting the urge to eat them, talking to herself but audible)(Really REALLY wants to eat them)_ _

__Maybe she wouldn't mind if_ _

__...no, no I shouldn't._ _

__It's not allowed_ _

__...gah, but he's_ _

__...soooo good, and I'm sooo hungry now._ _

__I_ _

__...I need more._ _

__If I just drink their blood_ _

__...yes, yes that'll hold me over._ _

__(Listener is obviously losing their shit at this point)  
[Breathy]_ _

__That's it, keep struggling prey, bring out the monster in me._ _

__[A bit of moaning from her as she gets ready to bite again]_ _

__Yes, yes, fight me little fly. Make me want you more._ _

__(Bites them again but hard, drinking more of their blood and grabbing their head so they don't move)  
[Biting again, but groaning from biting them hard, in ecstasy as she drinks from them]_ _

__(In between sips)_ _

__How_ _

__...how_ _

__...so good._ _

__(Stops)  
[Gasps for air from drinking so long.]_ _

__I_ _

__…still need more._ _

__I_ _

__...need everything._ _

__I_ _

__...I can't stop._ _

__(Grabs them and picks them up)  
(Listener struggling )_ _

__Mmmmm, I need all of you._ _

__I need every last bit, I'll just inject my venom into your chest, right_ _

__...here._ _

__I'll need more now, but I think I still have enough left._ _

__There we go, keep struggling prey._ _

__Oh that look on your face is soooo_ _

__...delicious._ _

__(Bites chest, and injects venom)  
[Fleshy and kind of wet noises as she's injecting her venom ]  
{Almost orgasmic moans as she's injecting him}_ _

__Ahhhhhh, there we go._ _

__Oh, shhh shhh shhh_ _

__(Pulling him to her chest)  
(Talking in his ear)_ _

__Shhhh, I know it hurts, I know shhhhh._ _

__Just let it spread out in you._ _

__Don't worry, it'll be over soon._ _

__I'll drink you up, like a little fly._ _

__Don't be scared, yes you will die, but death is no longer the end for you._ _

__No no no, you're far too precious to waste._ _

__I just need to_ _

__...to satisfy my hunger before we get back._ _

__(Petting his head)_ _

__Don't worry, my boss will bring you back when we get there, I_ _

__...I just need this now._ _

__Just let your mind drift, I've got you._ _

__Shhhhh, just sleep, sleeeep._ _

__(Petting and holding them for a minute or so, listener dies at this point, but for some reason is still conscious of what is happening to them )_ _

__He's stopped breathing._ _

__[Sighs a bit]_ _

__Finally…_ _

__(Bites into chest, sucking out insides as spiders do, in ecstasy)  
[Biting, and then drinking, coming up for air once or twice while drinking them…]_ _

__(Once she finishes)  
[Panting]_ _

__...he_ _

__…was soo_ _

__...soooo good._ _

__Oh_ _

__...Nybras_ _

__...she's going to kill me for this._ _


End file.
